Steven Apocalypse
by Rasches
Summary: En un futuro alterno en donde la muerte de Diamante Rosa no detuvo la guerra. El futuro de la tierra y la humanidad recaen en las manos del joven Steven, quien ha vivido aislado esperando el momento para luchar contra las gemas y liberar a la humanidad. ¿Sera capaz de salvar el mundo solo? ¿Siquiera estará listo para ayudar a una chica en problemas?
1. Chapter 1: El salvador de la humanidad

Esta historia estará ubicada en un futuro posapocaliptico en donde aun hay una guerra con el fin de encontrar a Rose Cuarzo y las gemas del planeta dominan la tierra. Mas detalles conforme avance la historia

Ciudad playa, un pequeño lugar vigilado por las amatistas y las cornalinas, cerca había una cueva alejada de la zona donde habitaban los humanos. Allí adentro vivía un joven con una camisa rosada con una estrella en el centro y unos pantalones azules, este se encontraba al fondo del lugar jugando videojuegos. A su izquierda tenia un mueble donde guardaba su comida, a su lado el pequeño refrigerador, un fregadero con unos platos sucios y por ultimo una estufa. En el centro tenia una mesa y dos sillas donde solía comer, normalmente solo. A su derecha tenia su cama un mueble donde guardaba sus cosas y un cubículo de madera que servía como baño

-Hola Steven -Dijo un hombre de mediana edad, cabello largo y comuna camisa de tirantes mientras entraba en el lugar

-¡Papa! -el pequeño fue a abrazarlo -Te he estado esperando. Podrías contarme de nuevo la historia

-Jeje, esta bien pequeño -le acaricio la cabeza despeinando aun mas el cabello del niño -pero antes debemos comer para que te mantengas fuerte

Tras un tiempo, después de haber comido pescado y arroz, jugar un poco con juguetes y a la consola, era hora de que se fuera a dormir. Una vez en su cama, su padre puso una silla al lado y le comenzó a contar la historia de su nacimiento

-Veras Steven, hace mucho tiempo, una tirana gema trato de destruir la tierra, pero una de sus soldados inicio una rebelión en su contra, hasta que un día logro destruirla. Esa mujer era tu madre, Rose Cuarzo, ella esperaba que su muerte terminara la guerra, no sabia cuanto se equivocaba. Un jaspe comenzó una guerra por venganza con el único propósito de destruir a la responsable de tal acto. El ejercito de tu madre era pequeño y solo podían continuar peleando por las habilidades sanadoras y defensivas que poseía, al menos así fue por un tiempo. Tras una larga batalla, Rose fue lastimada, su gema sufrió un gran daño, haciendo que fuera incapaz de sanar de nuevo o siquiera convocar su arma para pelear. Pidió a todas que la entregaran para que sus amigas se salvaran, pero ellas se rehusaron. A medida que avanzaban las batallas, su ejercito se hizo cada vez mas pequeño, sus gemas fueron destrozadas a tal punto de que les fue imposible seguir peleando, hablar o siquiera razonar. Tu madre creyó que todo estaba perdido. Ella soñaba con tener un hijo, pero no deseaba que vieras un mundo destrozado por su culpa. Retomo la idea después de pensar en la posibilidad de que tus genes humanos sanaran su gema, esperando que usaras tus poderes y ganaras la guerra

Steven se levanto su camisa y observo su cuarzo, tenia una gran fisura por la mitad. Estaba decepcionado, le había fallado a su madre apenas nació . El era incapaz de usar poderes de gema y eso lo torturaba en el fondo

-Así naciste Steven, todas las gemas te protegieron con su vida. En una ocasión, nos perseguía la líder Jaspe, estaban a punto de alcanzarnos, te tenia en mis brazos mientras corriamos hacia el refugio, un lugar preparado para que crecieras sano y salvo. Garnet, una de las ultimas gemas trato de pelear buscando unos minutos, nosotros continuamos corriendo pero fue inútil, la derrotaron con sus formas de rueda y su sacrificio apenas logro retrasarlas por unos segundos, volvieron a perseguirnos. Faltaba poco para llegar al refugio. Entonces perla, la mas leal de todas las guerreras de tu madre, sabiendo que debía conseguir mas tiempo del que Garnet pudo conseguir. Decidio utilizar su arma secreta. Se detuvo y grito: "explosión mortal". Jasper se detuvo y dijo: "No tienes esa habilidad" pero tuvo miedo como para avanzar. Perla tomo una piedra y dijo: "Esta es la técnica mas poderosa que tengo, sacrificarme para proteger a la persona que amo" tomo una piedra y golpeo su propia gema -Aquel hombre dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar ese momento. Paso su mano para quitarse las lagrimas y siguió con la historia –Esas gemas la veían con miedo en sus rostros. Perla lloro de dolor. La gema es el punto mas importante en ellas, es su vida, lo que mas las lastima. Ella siguió golpeando y las lágrimas no paraban, el dolor era insoportable, pero sabía que lo hacia por ti y continuo hasta que ya no pudo mas. Por lo que se dice, todas las gemas sabían que ella no iba a explotar, pero estaban tan aterradas de lo que presenciaban que no pudieron moverse. Una vez que Perla ya no pudo mas y había caído, Jaspe no pudo moverse después de ver algo tan fuerte. Jamás una gema había hecho un acto que requiriera tanto valor. Ese día Perla nos salvo para hacer que llegáramos a salvo a este lugar. Las gemas aun buscaban a Rose, decidieron usar a los humanos para hacer diferentes trabajos, haciendo que vigilaran en las ciudades, que construyeran vehículos en los que transportarse y hacer que el área en donde pudiera esconderse fuera cada vez mas pequeño

Steven se había quedado dormido , su padre le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se fue

Al día siguiente, Steven había estado jugando videojuegos todo el día hasta que oscureció, dejo su consola y decidió ir a su derecha para abrir un cofre debajo de su cama. Saco unos juguetes de gemas y los posiciono a modo de que rodearan a una roca que representaba a un humano

-Oh, no, estamos perdidos ¿Quien podría ayudarnos? -Dijo con voz chillona. Saco su juguete favorito, el vaquero solitario y lo coloco encima a lo lejos -Yo, el salvador de la humanidad, Steven Cuarzo -Lo subió en una moto y derribo a las gemas -Eres el salvador. Siii! Ovacionen al héroe

Un grito hizo que se detuviera, apago las luces y se acerco a la entrada de la cueva para observar de donde provenía el ruido. Afuera podía observar a una joven con piel mas obscura que la suya respirando demasiado rápido, vestía ropas negras y tenia una mochila colgando en su lado derecho. Unos segundos después visualizo a 3 cornalinas que corrían tras la chica

-Este debe ser mi momento de actuar -tomo un tubo de metal que tenia cerca de su mesa. Tenia miedo, jamás había luchado en contra de una gema antes, pero no podía dejar de ver el rostro preocupado de aquella persona que huía de las gemas -Aaaahhh -grito con fuerza y corrió hacia ellas.

Las gemas se detuvieron al escucharlo y Steven paso a su lado para detenerse al lado de aquella joven exhausta

-No te preocupes, ha llegado el salvador de la humanidad

Todos miraban intrigados la acción del niño, habían pasado años desde que un humano quiso enfrentar a una gema

-Terminemos rápido. El ultimo humano que hizo eso ya no vive -Dijo una cornalina que tenia su gema en su palma izquierda mientras se acercaba hacia ellos

-Una simple cornalina es incapaz de hacerme frente… -Lo interrumpió el golpe de esta. Steven cayo a la arena

-Ja, te hare lo mismo que le hice a el ultimo humano que se atrevió a desafiarme -Tomo su brazo y comenzó a torcerlo lentamente

-Toma! -la niña la golpeo con el tubo que trajo Steven, ocasionando que lo soltara -Corre -grito y comenzó a correr

-¿A donde vamos? -grito ese muchacho mientras le seguía el paso

-Lejos de ellas, no mires atrás

Corrieron hasta llegar a ciudad playa. Huyeron entre los callejones despistando a sus perseguidoras y se detuvieron en uno de esos callejones, cerca de un basurero para poder ocultarse

-Espera un momento, las hemos perdido, debemos esperar hasta que se cansen de buscarnos. Me llamo Connie -Respiro fuertemente hasta recuperar el aliento -¿Que hacías allí a estas horas?

-Soy Steven y allí vivo

-¿Lejos de la civilización? ¿Como es que las gemas no te buscan? O ¿Por que no he visto carteles buscándote?

-Ellas no saben que existo, he vivido años escondido, esperando para pelear contra las gemas

-No eres nada bueno, te derribaron de un solo golpe. Yo aguantaría mas -Dijo mientras se reía

-Si, nunca he peleado. Hemos estado esperando desde que nací para que se activaran mis poderes -Levanto su camisa dejando ver el cuarzo que tenia en el ombligo

-Una gema -Connie grito entre la sorpresa y el miedo y dio un paso hacia atrás

Voltearon a ambos lados, esperaban que nadie los escuchara

-Si, pero no soy como ellas, ni siquiera tengo sus poderes -Steven miro el cielo, pensativo -Mi padre me oculto desde que era un niño -Un momento paso y lo recordó -Mi padre, debe estar preocupado por mi. Me tengo que ir ¿Estarás bien tu sola?

-Si, ahora vete con cuidado, aun deben estar buscándonos. Que no te vean escapar

Decidido a irse, se levanto y antes de poder salir, logro escuchar voces acercándose cada vez mas.

-Te dije que escuche algo por aquí -Un grupo de amatistas entro al callejón

-Hay que irnos Connie -Susurro Steven

-Si -Se esforzó en levantarse pero un momento después cayo -Mis piernas. He corrido demasiado. Tienes que irte -volteo a ver a las gemas que la atraparían. Su rostro reflejaba su tristeza , había aceptado su destino

-No te dejare, te ayudare -trato en vano de cargarla pero fue inútil, no tenia la fuerza necesaria

-Allí están -llegaron por el lado izquierdo las amatistas. Una de ellas desde su gema saco su látigo

-Steven, vete ahora -Grito la joven con desesperación

La gema lanzo su látigo con fuerza hacia ellos

-Noooo! -Grito el niño gema y se posiciono para recibir el latigazo

-Impresionante -Dijo la amatista. Veían con asombro una burbuja que rodeaba a los 2 niños -No se queden allí, destrúyanla

Todas sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a golpear repetidamente la burbuja. Connie observo como con cada golpe Steven se veía mas y mas débil. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso en pie

-Steven, ayúdame a empujar la burbuja

Los niños empujaron la burbuja hacia el otro lado escapando de los látigos que golpeaban la burbuja. Al verlo, el grupo de gemas decidieron tomar sus formas de rueda y comenzar a perseguirlos

-¿A donde vamos? -pregunto Steven a la vez que observaba por donde pasaban

-No lo se, no podemos girar sin perder la velocidad, solo sigue hasta que pensemos algo -Entro en desesperación, no podría correr por mucho mas y no había ningún lugar por donde ir -Solo tenemos una opción, seguir hasta la playa

Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a la playa, faltaba poco para llegar al mart

-Steven, tienes que deshacer la burbuja poco antes de llegar al mar -Apenas podía seguir corriendo, si se sentaba por un minuto no podría volver a levantarse

-No se como, es la primera vez que hago una -miro hacia el frente. El mar estaba muy cerca, no alcanzarían a detenerse – No era mi intención que pasara esto. Lo siento mucho

-No Steven, yo lo siento -Tomo impulso y lo golpeo en el ojo. Steven cayo y la burbuja desapareció. Cayeron en la arena con unas pequeñas heridas

Las gemas rodantes habían tomado tanta velocidad a punto de que fueron incapaces de detenerse y terminaron cayendo al mar.

Agotados, ellos se dirigieron a la "casa" de Steven. Al ver la cama, Connie decidió tirarse sin preguntar, descansando sus piernas. Por su parte, el niño gema se dirigió a su refrigerador

-Fue un día agitado -miro alrededor en busca de su padre, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte -Tal vez aun no llegue. Espero este bien. Te preparare algo de cenar

-Te lo agradecería. Perdón por tomar tu cama

-No hay problema

-Y tu ojo

-Salvaste mi vida al romper la burbuja

A los pocos minutos llego el padre de Steven con una linterna en la mano

-Steven -grito el hombre -Te he buscado por mucho ¿En donde te habías metido? -Al observar con detenimiento al pequeño noto su ojo herido -¿Que te ha pasado?

-Eso fue mi culpa señor -La joven le dio una corta explicación y se disculpo por golpear a Steven -Su hijo me salvo de unas cornalinas que me seguían

-Oh vaya, me alegro que ustedes hayan salido bien

Steven sirvió la comida y lleno unos vasos con una bebida de su refrigerador. Durante la cena contaron a mas detalle lo ocurrido durante su batalla contra las gemas

-Te felicito Steven, lograste usar tus poderes de gema -Despeino su cabello con una gran sonrisa -Es fantástico, mañana buscaré un regalo para celebrarlo

-Disculpen, esta anocheciendo y… -Connie bajo la mirada con vergüenza -¿Les molestaría si paso la noche aquí?

-Claro que no -Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa de confianza -Tuviste un día difícil, duerme aquí y mañana te llevare a la ciudad sin que nos descubran

Pasado un tiempo, al terminar de cenar, Steven se acerco a Tímidamente a Connie

-Oye, no podemos dormir después cenar así que… ¿Quisieras jugar un rato?

-Pero es de noche, no podríamos ver nada, eso sin mencionar a las gemas

-Si, pero podríamos jugar videojuegos -Se acerco a su consola y le paso un mando

-No había visto un artefacto así ¿Como lo usas? -Tomo el mando y observo a Steven preparar la televisión

-Podemos jugar a los mejores juegos como: Superman 64 -Dijo a la vez que dejo escapar una pequeña risa -Lo entenderías si lo hubieras jugado

Y hasta aquí, me parece que ya deje en claro la base de la historia, siento que puedo dejarlo así por ahora. Tome la idea después de ver otra historia y darme cuenta que muchas historias populares son solo romance y universos alternos ignorando la trama (No me malinterpreten, me encantan y son grandiosas pero tampoco esta mal variar) y me inspire a hacer una historia un poco mas "seria". También soy de esas personas sentimentales que prefiere el romance antes que una de esas historias que te hacen llorar (Soy muy débil, no me culpen)


	2. Chapter 2: Peligro inminente

Eran las 6 de la mañana, el sol apenas comenzó a iluminar. Dentro de una de las grandes fortalezas de las gemas, aislada de las ciudades habitadas por humanos, caminaba tranquilamente una perla rosada vestida con un típico uniforme de sirvienta. Camino hacia la zona de descanso de los cuarzos

-Buenos días -Dijo al abrir la puerta y ver llegar a las gemas que terminaban su ronda - ¿Como les fue?

-Como siempre no hay rastro -Dijo con tono aburrido una cornalina

-Bueno, a nosotras se nos escapó la ladrona de ayer -Hablo con vergüenza otra de las cornalinas

-Tonta ¿Como se te pudo escurrir una humana? -Una amatista se unió a la conversación con sonrisa burlona - ¿Eres tan débil?

-Cállate, la tenía cuando de repente llego una pequeña albóndiga, me distrajo y me golpeo por sorpresa

-Oh, vaya -La perla anotaba lo ocurrido -No le agradara oír esto. ¿Alguien ha visto a amatista 37, 92 y 108?

-Ni idea, no la he visto, tal vez están comiendo -Se escucharon tantas respuestas que significaban lo mismo

-Si las ven, avísenles que me den su reporte. Iré a informarle a la líder

Salió del lugar y camino por un gran pasillo hacia la habitación más grande del lugar. Abrió la puerta y vio a la líder, Jaspe, sentada en frente de la chimenea con el fuego consumiéndose lentamente

Buenos días -Dijo la perla al entrar con una gran cantidad de papeles en sus manos -Tengo los informes del día

\- ¿Algo bueno? -Pregunto la líder mientas se levantaba hacia su escritorio

-Pues, el grupo de cornalinas numero 32 fallo al capturar a la fugitiva, fue vista por última vez en la playa, la prisionera se niega a hablar, los científicos aún no perfeccionan el vehículo para explorar el océano y estoy en espera de 3 gemas que aún no aparecen

-Ninguna señal aun, deja los papeles y retírate

-Entendido -Dejo las aproximadamente 100 hojas sobre el escritorio y salió de allí

\- ¡Perla! -Grito una amatista empapada que corría hacia ella -La vimos

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana, apenas había luz. De la cueva aislada en la playa en que vivía el niño gema, salían su padre y la niña que salvo el día anterior

-Vamos Connie, es por aquí. Ahora mismo es el cambio de turno y no debería haber nadie vigilando

-Se lo agradezco señor, probablemente me habrían atrapado de no ser por ustedes

-No te preocupes, has ayudado a Steven a activar sus poderes. En todos estos años jamás creí que lo lograría, pensé que solo sería un niño con una gema en el ombligo

\- ¿Jamás? Creí que usted ocultaba a Steven esperando que pudiera hacer algo

-El esperaba. Yo le mentí todo este tiempo diciéndole que sería el salvador de la tierra, pero por primera vez desde que nació, al fin lo creo. En el fondo creo que me mentía a mí mismo. Gracias

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la ciudad, donde al llegar se acercó rápidamente un hombre con unas gafas y de piel morena

\- ¡Connie! -Grito el hombre -Estuve preocupado toda la noche ¿Estas bien?

\- ¡Papa! -La pequeña fue a darle un abrazo -Las gemas casi me atrapan, pero este hombre y su hijo me salvaron

\- ¿Qué?

Le dieron una rápida explicación procurando que nadie los escuchara

-Y dormí allí. Mis piernas aun duelen -Agito sus piernas

-Vaya, le agradezco que haya cuidado a mi hija señor. Estoy en deuda con usted, cualquier cosa que necesite puede buscarme. Doug Maheswaran -Le extendió su mano

-Greg, mucho gusto -Estrecho su mano -No se preocupe, también soy padre y sé que tan preocupado debió estar. Me retiro, tengo que ir a trabajar

Greg se despidió y se dirigió a su negocio. Se sentó en su silla a esperar a algún cliente, pero lo que no esperaba era ver a un grupo de 10 gemas saliendo hacia la playa a toda prisa

Los humanos veían por primera vez a todas las gemas dejar sus posiciones para rodear el lugar

\- ¡Terrícolas, dejen de ocultarla! -Grito furiosa la líder de las gemas -Nos han reportado que se ha visto a Rose Cuarzo con una forma de humano diminuto

-Niño, un humano diminuto se le llama niño -Interrumpió la Perla rosada

Le dirigió una mirada de odio por haberla interrumpido, luego habría tiempo para regañarla, por ahora debía interrogar a los habitantes

-Mas les vale decirme en donde esta, sino me encargare personalmente de cada uno de ustedes

-Disculpe -Se acerco la perla -Había un toque de queda, era imposible que alguno de ellos pudiera ver cualquier cosa. Además, este lugar alberga a los investigadores del vehículo marino. Si les hace daño podría retrasar las investigaciones, ya sea directa o indirectamente, sin mencionar la doctora enferma que no ha podido ayudar en estos días. Recuerde que se deprimen si pierden sus cercanos y no trabajan a su máxima capacidad

\- ¡Ya lo sé! -Grito furiosa -Rose es más importante que eso que eso. Ahora, el que sepa algo tiene que decirlo antes de que tenga que sacárselo a la fuerza -Invoco su casco y dio un cabezazo contra el suelo creando un cráter para atemorizarlos y que supieran que iba en serio

-Oh no, Steven -Greg susurro con preocupación. Dio la vuelta y trato de retirarse lentamente esperando que nadie lo viera marcharse

\- ¡Tu! El de gran pelo ¿A dónde vas? -La gran gema apunto amenazante, intimidando con sus más de dos metros a cualquiera que la viera -Ya que tienes ganas de irte, serás el primero en hablar

-Eh, claro que puedo, pero antes necesito ir al baño -Respondió nervioso, dio un pequeño paso tratando de irse a casa

-Ve humano -Dijo la sirvienta con voz amable. La líder le dirigió una mirada llena de furia por haber tomado la decisión por ella -Se lo que piensa su grandeza, pero tome en cuenta que de negarle el permiso comenzaría a apestar

Connie observo la situación desde fuera de su casa, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la voz de Jaspe y de inmediato pensó en ayudar, las gemas debían estar buscando en la playa por su culpa. Sería su culpa si llegaran a encontrarlo, después de todo ella fue la que robo fragmentos de una gema y los llevo hacia la playa. Vio alrededor de la ciudad observando como la rodeaban, sería imposible escapar con todas las gemas vigilando a cada extremo. Al no haber más opciones decidió entrar a buscar las herramientas que tenía su padre, ya pensaría en que hacer y si no, tendría que cavar un túnel por más loco y tardado que fuera.

-No se te ocurra moverte -Escucho la voz de su padre que estaba a su lado -No quiero que te involucres en algo como esto

-Papa -Replico molesta- ¿No lo entiendes? Él es la única esperanza de la humanidad

-No hija, la esperanza de la humanidad es entregarlo. A ellas no les importan los humanos. Si les entregamos al niño todo acabara, nos dejaran y podremos vivir en paz -Doug forzó una sonrisa

No le agradaba entregar a un simple niño que hace poco salvo a su propia hija, pero era la única oportunidad que había visto en su vida, por fin podrían alejar a las bestias que pueden destrozarlos con un solo golpe, sería una vida a cambio de miles

\- ¿Entregarías a un niño solo por la oportunidad de que se vayan? No lo harán, una vez que dejen de servirles los humanos no necesitarán mantenernos con vida

-No jovencita, no son tan malas, por eso nos permiten tener cine, restaurantes, videojuegos, deportes e incluso cuidan nuestros cultivos para que podamos comer

\- ¡No! ¡Estas equivocado! -Le grito a su padre por primera vez en años -Hace semanas investigue la historia de las gemas, aunque son pocos, existen libros de hace cientos tal vez miles de años que relatan el trato de las gemas hacia las criaturas de la tierra. Anteriormente utilizaban sus armas para castigar a quien cometiera un error, este moría y servía para asustarlos y que los demás trabajaran más rápido

-Pero…

-Con el tiempo una gema investigo la psicología humana y pidió cada vez más derechos y alimentación para todos los habitantes. Años después vieron los frutos de tratar bien a sus esclavos cuando la esperanza de vida aumento de 25 a 58 años, así es como conseguimos todo lo que tenemos.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Se miraron fijamente esperando que el otro cediera

-Adiós -Connie metió las herramientas que pudo en su bolsa y salió del lugar

Apenas salió de casa, vio que las gemas formaban un perímetro dejando un espacio de 3 metros entre cada una. Camino lentamente buscando un punto ciego, cuando dos de ellas voltearan al mismo tiempo a lados opuestos y no pudieran verla cruzar. Paso cerca de Jaspe, esperando que ese lugar fuera el menos protegido

\- ¿A dónde vas niña? -Grito Jaspe - ¿Por qué caminas tan nerviosa?

Se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar esa poderosa voz. Volteo lentamente esperando que de alguna manera no la descubriera

-Yo solo es… toy... -Su mente quedo en blanco, los nervios evitaban que pensara en alguna excusa útil

-Es mi hija -Llego Doug -He visto al niño en varios lugares antes de saber que era una gema. Me tomara un tiempo contarles todo lo que se. Es tan difícil creer lo que vi

-Ya que tomara horas contar una historia así, deberíamos interrogarlo en la fortaleza. Además -Dijo la perla, acercándose a Jaspe -Al no decirlo antes, pienso que lo encubre y ganara tiempo. Aunque sea el caso debe de saber al menos su última ubicación, además la presión de estar alejado de su familia le hará confesar cualquier cosa, más la tortura que las salvajes quieran hacer

-Entiendo -Miro a Doug y le apunto con su enorme dedo -Nos acompañarás a la fortaleza para el interrogatorio. Sígueme a la camioneta -Jaspe se dirigió al vehículo esperando que la siguiera

-Espere gran gema, si me voy mi hija se quedará sola. Le suplico que ordene a alguien que la alimente por mi

-Bien, Perla te encargarás de cuidarla mientras lo interrogo. Vámonos

-No lo creó, yo debo anotar todo lo que diga. ¡Tu! -La rosada señalo a una amatista formada en el perímetro -Te encargarás de cocinar algo, luego vuelve a la formación

-Y tampoco he comprado comida ¿Podría alguna ir? -Doug se encogió de hombros, sintió miedo de hablarle directamente a las gemas. Temía que se hartaran de él y lo explotaran con un golpe

Aquella gema rosada busco entre sus notas por un momento

-Ya veo, su esposa está enferma y su sirvienta falleció recientemente. Hija de 12 años con buenas notas. Amatista 172 te encargarás de ir a comprar lo que necesiten, 64 y 83 busquen un manual para cocinar. Iré allá cuando termine

Connie observo a su padre subir a la camioneta y alejarse. Imaginaba que mentiría para protegerla. Miro el perímetro y vio la oportunidad perfecta de escapar. Las gemas que dejaron su lugar para cocinar algo estaban una al lado de la otra, al marcharse dejaron 12 ideales metros descubiertos

-Estoy listo -Greg llego volteando hacia los lados - ¿A dónde fueron?

-Señor, mi padre fue con ellas, es nuestra oportunidad ir con Steven

Greg se quedó callado. Observo con cuidado la situación, vio el gran espacio y se quedó pensativo. Las gemas estaban platicando entre ellas, aunque intentaran escapar no lograrían evitar que los vieran y serian capturados

-Necesitaremos una gran distracción. Sígueme, se cómo conseguirla

Camino hasta su camioneta seguida por Connie. Al llegar y abrir las puertas pudieron ver un montón de viejos aparatos eléctricos, periódicos, bocados a medio comer, un colchón con sabanas entre otras cosas.

-Toma los aparatos eléctricos que puedas, me ayudaras a crear la distracción y después iras a decirle que salga de allí -Tomo un desarmador y abrió una vieja radio de donde saco un pequeño mapa -Guarda esto, son rutas de escape en donde podrán descansar y huir por varias direcciones en caso de emergencia

En cuestión de minutos todo estaba montado a unos 20 metros del espacio por donde podría escapar. Greg conecto su guitarra y comenzó a gritar

-Hola a todos ¿Pueden prestarme atención? He visto que las gemas han avanzado el día de hoy y he decidido celebrarlo tocando un poco -Acciono un pequeño mecanismo que inicio una serie de luces

Al comenzar a cantar logro captar las miradas de humanos y gemas. Aprovechando el momento, la pequeña niña corrió tan fuerte como pudo para llegar con Steven.

La playa se veía vacía, todas las guardias que debían estar vigilando estaban formaban el perímetro, lo que le permitió tomar velocidad y llegar a su destino en cuestión de minutos

\- ¡Steven! -Lo primero que vio al entrar fue al pequeño jugando con sus juguetes -Debemos salir de aquí, es probable que revisen la ciudad y sus alrededores

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Se levanto tan rápido como pudo - ¿Papa está bien?

-Te lo explicaré luego. Tu padre me indico el camino hacia un lugar seguro

Vio el mapa y las indicaciones un momento y camino hacia la cama. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro moverla, excavo con sus manos unos segundos y encontró una pequeña puerta. Al abrir la puerta vio unas escaleras, el lugar estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver que tan profundo estaba

Bajo con cuidado unos 5 metros seguida por Steven, apenas podían ver más allá de sus narices. Pulsaron a su izquierda un interruptor que encendió una gran cantidad de luces colgadas en el techo, iluminando un largo camino con varias desviaciones. Siguieron al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones anotadas en el papel. Siguiendo las indicaciones, golpearon ciertos puntos en el techo ocasionando que tierra cayera bloqueando el camino con fe en que aquellos que los siguieran solo se perdieran en los tantos caminos que había por allí. Mientras avanzaban por el túnel le explico que lo estaban buscando, el perímetro que formaron y el interrogatorio que le harían a los habitantes del lugar

Repitieron en varias ocasiones el acto de tirar arena por donde pasaban hasta salir por unas escaleras de 30 metros de altura. Lo primero que observaron fue una gran vista del cielo azul. El lugar en donde estaban era demasiado alto, se encontraban en un pequeño cañón, pero por seguridad decidieron no acercarse al borde

-Es hermoso ¿No crees Steven?

-Dame un momento -Su respiración tardo unos segundos en volver a la normalidad

-Parece que el salvador de la humanidad no tiene buena condición -En lugar de responder, continúo respirando profundamente -Oh vaya ¿Alguna vez has hecho ejercicio?

-No ¿Es necesario?

\- ¿Nunca has corrido o escalado una cuerda? Por una parte, siento envidia -Recordó las palabras de su padre "Ha estado oculto por años" Era imposible que pudiera correr o ejercitarse en un lugar cerrado y sin el equipo necesario. Le dio un pequeño toque a Steven y comenzó a correr -Las traes

Jugar sería la mejor manera de ejercitarse, sería mejor que nada. En el futuro pensaría como mejorar eso, por ahora esperaría a que estuvieran seguros

Steven corrió tras ella como había visto en sus series. Sin decirlo, Connie disminuyo su velocidad y se dejó atrapar en varias ocasiones, aun con todo lo que había corrido el día anterior y hace poco, sin esa ventaja hubiera sido imposible que la atrapara. Jugaran por poco tiempo hasta que en una ocasión corrieron cerca del borde

-Steven mira

Se quedaron observando el acantilado. En las paredes del cañón había demasiados agujeros en la pared, unas extrañas maquinas que parecían rotas colgaban en las paredes. El lugar de por si se veía demasiado gris y solitario, esto solo lo hacía peor

-La guardería -Dijo Steven -Mi padre me lo dijo, aquí es donde nacen las gemas

\- ¿Las gemas nacen? Es un dato tan importante pero que no aparece en ningún libro. ¿Crees que funcione?

-No. Mi madre las destruyo, para crear gemas se necesita consumir la energía del planeta. Es por eso que allí abajo no hay ni habrá vegetación -Él se quedó contemplando las paredes un momento hasta que un sonido lo hizo ver el cielo

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Metió su mano en su bolsa, saco un catalejo y miro al cielo -Lo veo. Es muy rápido, color rojo y... Se fue

* * *

En la gran fortaleza gema, el interrogatorio marchaba con normalidad. En una habitación cerrada con una bombilla colgando, con una mesa en medio y 2 sillas, Doug contaba una mentira tras otra, diciendo que lo vio en varias ocasiones como niño, el día en que se dio cuenta que era una gema fue cuando peleo contra 3 cornalinas furiosas, protegiéndose con su burbuja. Vio como invoco su arma, un hacha, derrotándolas con un corte rápido y preciso para volverse rueda y huir

\- ¿Esa es toda la historia señor Maheswaran? -Perla, que estaba sentada en frente de el con un uniforme de policía, termino de anotar la historia en su libreta

-Si, es todo ¿Cree que puedo irme ahora?

-No. Ahora hablaremos de todos los errores en su historia. No eran Cornalinas y no derroto a nadie. Diría que está mintiendo...

-Me descubrieron, solo estaba jugando -Doug se levantó. Podía sentir el miedo recorrer su espalda

-Pero -Continuo perla -Acertaste en la burbuja, algo que ninguna otra puede hacer. Me dirás a mi o se lo dirás al policía malo

Por la puerta entro la líder.

-Así que sabes algo humano -Puso sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa

-Espera Jaspe. Te dije que te pusieras el traje de policía. Debías seguir la película -Se levanto y agito la caja de una película en frente de su cara - ¡La película! Mi investigación sugiere que los humanos ceden con esto

-No usare ropa humana. Es denigrante para nosotras. Además, no tengo porque recibir órdenes de una perla

-Hoooolaaaaa ¿En qué planeta vives? Soy la gema más inteligente de este planeta lleno de barbaros como tu

Se dirigieron una mirada furiosa. El único arrepentido era Doug, que veía enojadas a las gemas y temía que fueran a desahogarse torturándolo. Tenía fe en que discutieran a tal punto que olvidaran que les había mentido.

-Gran gema, necesito su atención -Entro desesperada una amatista -Tenemos una situación delicada allá afuera

-Mas te vale que haya una buena razón para esto -Salió de la habitación -Perla, interrógalo

-No puedo explicarlo señora, es mejor que lo vea usted misma

Salieron con prisa de la fortaleza, estaba ansiosa por volver al interrogatorio. Al salir del lugar vio a 5 pequeñas gemas de color rojo con gemas en su ojo, brazo, panza, pierna y pecho, acompañadas de otra color verde con la gema incrustada en el hombro

-Tú debes ser el Jaspe que inicio la guerra -Dijo la verde -Diamante Amarillo te asigno una peridot y estas 5 rubíes son mis escoltas

-Explícate ¿Cuál es tu misión? -Jaspe estaba confundida, jamás había visto una gema con ese tono de verde

-Mi misión es entregarte el prototipo de una gema de tercera generación. Mi diamante espera que esto te ayude a terminar la guerra, después serás reclutada para servirle a Diamante Azul. Ahora llévame con la peridot a cargo para explicarle el delicado proceso para esta piedra

-Temo decírtelo, pero no tenemos una peridot en este planeta -Jaspe desvió la mirada, sentía como le había fallado a las diamantes

-No tienen una... Olvídalo, solo llévame a la guardería

-En seguida. Traigan la camioneta, nos dirigimos a la guardería

La amatista subió a la camioneta y espero que las demás abordaran. Desconfiadas, subieron al vehículo terrestre y comenzaron a moverse

-Que vehículo tan primitivo -La peridot tocaba cada parte de la máquina -No tienen ninguna ingeniera, eso explica porque no hemos recibido ningún mensaje ¿Qué tipo de gemas hay aquí?

-Tenemos Jaspes, Amatistas, Cornalinas...

-Detente -Puso su mano sobre su cabeza -Es verdad lo que se dice. Diamante Rosa fue eliminada antes de crear un tipo de gema que no fuera hecha para la batalla

-Tenemos una perla, es molesta e insolente

-Las cosas cambiaran cuando esta pequeña emerja -Levanto una pequeña caja color negra que guardaba la piedra -Podrá construir la maquinaria necesaria que no tengan que viajar en esta porquería de nuevo

Pasados unos 40 largos minutos a comparación de lo que estaba acostumbradas la pequeña verde, el vehículo se detuvo y vieron los grandes huecos en las paredes característicos de las guarderías

\- ¡Que desastre! ¿Qué le hicieron a este lugar? -Peridot enfureció, apretó los dientes tratando de contener la ira

-Todas las guarderías fueron destrozadas por Rose, no teníamos a nadie que las reparara -Jaspe intento calmarla -Esta es la única en buen estado

\- ¿Buen estado? ¿A esto le llamas buen estado? ¡He visto gemas con fisuras en sus gemas mejor que esto!

Los gritos eran tan fuertes que llegaron a la parte superior del lugar, donde los niños se habían refugiado. Se acercaron con cuidado a observarlas discutir

-Si hubieras llegado hace 4000 años tal vez habrías visto algo. Hemos estado en una guerra estúpida -Jaspe grito

-Me tomara mucho tiempo para poder reparar una sola maquina

-Pues hazlo, lo único que estás haciendo es gritar

-No hables como si supieras de lo que hablas. No hablamos de un simple cuarzo, hablamos de una gema inteligente, fuerte, con la habilidad de disparar rayos destructivos. Necesito una gran cantidad de recursos y no basta con un solo inyector. Iré a informar que permaneceré aquí más de lo esperado

Los niños escucharon esa última parte. Voltearon a verse con preocupación

-Escuchaste eso Steven -Pregunto la morena

-Una gema aún más poderosa de lo normal. Debemos irnos, antes de que noten que estamos aquí

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y hasta aqui, creo que fue un poco apresurado, pero me parece adecuado para lo que tengo en mente (ademas, puedo modificarlo y fingir que nada paso) y tambien porque debido a mi terquedad quiero ponerle cierto nombre al capitulo 4 (Es una estupidez y no valdra la pena pero aun asi alli estara)**

* * *

09/05/18

Me he puesto al dia y debo decir que esto podria representar una incongruencia con lo que plantee. Pensare si puedo enlazar ambas historias asi que... pues si no nose


End file.
